Pop-up display structures are prevalent in the trade show industry and generally comprise lightweight tubular structures that are capable of being transported, set up, and repacked in a relatively short time frame. The display structures include skeletons that typically comprise a set of pivotally attached tubes that are held together by hubs and that are capable of folding compactly for storage and shipping in containers, such as plastic storage cases. When the structure is moving into its expanded state, the tubes are allowed to rotate and expand about the hubs. The individual tubes are pivotally attached to the hubs, such that they can rotate from the folded to the expanded position. Once the display structure is expanded into position, the tubes are typically locked into position so that the structure cannot collapse.
After the skeleton is in place, a set of channel bars are attached to cover each row of hubs. The channel bars give the final structure a smooth and seamless appearance. After the channel bars are all attached to cover the hubs, a set of display panels is attached to the frame by magnets or other fasteners, such as hook and loop fasteners and the like.
Most of the existing systems require the tube frames to be fastened to the hub by means of rivets, screws, or push pins. These systems require tools in order to disassemble the apparatus to replace tubes or to repair or reconfigure the structure.
The channel bars are typically hinged into multiple sections due to their length so that they can be folded for storage and transport. Existing systems use unhinged parts or bungee cords or a variation of a butt hinge.
What is needed is a hub and hinge mechanism for a pop-up display structure that is easy to use, easy to manufacture, and that can be adjusted in the field without tools.